Public Act
by Vix LeMure
Summary: Just as life seems like it's finally going normal for the famous born Sakura, she is sent to a private school, made a slave to a very influential Sasuke, and forced into fame. Now she is playing the game of fame and love. Sasu/Saku/OOC
1. Lime Light Fades

**Public Act**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto.**

**Chapter One: Lime Light Fades**

**I was never shy of the lime light.** You really couldn't if you were in my shoes. My mom, Alura Lam/Haruno made it to fame when she starred in an episode of _Houston 795_, a hot new soap opera. No one thought she would go any farther than that but someone saw potential in her. A director, Turin Uchiha, cast Mama as the lead for from a movie called _Love's Spell_. The movie boosted her up into fame, making her on just about every talk show, music countdown, and even making special appearances in random television shows. I thought it was strange how none of this ever influenced her way to fame. No, what truly made her famous was the fact that she married my father, Jared Haruno, the guitarist of a rock band called Ten Miles to the Freeway.

Jared Haruno's band didn't become famous until he married mom. Once my mom explained this to me. She told me the only way to true fame was to associate with the famous. This is the true reason she married my dad, no not for love but for fame. The only reason she did this was that fame brought money and money brought a life. She often compared herself to a modern day prostitute, saying that she was in too deep to turn back. She told me to stay far away from fame for it never made you happy, just gave you true sorrow. It hurt people more than disasters or death. Meaning giving yourself to fame was like signing a contract with the devil, you could never get away from it.

**And unluckily for me, I was born to this hell called fame.**

**So here I am, Sakura Haruno.**

**I've also signed myself to the devil**

**Well, to two devils…**

**Him and Fame.**

**And this, my dear, is my story.**

I'm guessing you already know how when someone is born to fame, it's hard to escape the lime light, especially if you were born with an odd color hair like me. It was a pink color, beautiful and strange. Momma thought it would help if they just threw me into fame from birth. She put me in modeling school until I was ten, then she thought I was ready and of course, she was right. People fell in love with the color of my pale ivory skin and the brightest green of my eyes. Soon I was walking down runways, blowing kisses, and talking like a regular little princess, and the paparazzi ate it up.

The next few events drowned me in fame and paparazzi. Mama and Papa wanted to get the fame game spreading higher so they decided to make the ultimate publicity scandal: cheat on one another. Papa hired a beach blonde bimbo to pretend to be in love with him and then tell the media. Mama, being the good actress she was, (like everyone else in this dammed contract with the devil) pretended that daddy beat her and sexually molested her. Both of them fought for my custody, not because they loved me but so I would also get to share in this little game. And you know what, it worked.

Every morning I would wake up to the cheering of fans outside and the window, trying to give me hope. Surprisingly it did. I always thought it was strange that people (my fans) could be the biggest support of all time. They gave me hope, to keep going on while my parents only fought to get more fame. In a strange way I felt bad for lying to them. I wanted to yell and scream to them, revealing the cover of fakeness from their eyes so they could finally see what Hollywood and every other capital of fame was nothing more than a mere sham for their time and money. But for my safety and theirs, I kept it inside. Soon all my wants went away, helping me out.

Later after the scandal had finally reached its climax with a huge trial, I was given to my mom with half of my father's property and fortune. My mother sent me away to a boarding school, Portsmith Academy. She shipped me away from the fame, something I was truly thankful for. I love that woman. Well I did until I learned about why she did so...

**And Thus Our Story Begins**

**Girls and boys crowded** around huge stone steps that led into the mansion-like academy. Many of them held cameras ready to take pictures. There was screaming and cheering, yet no one was around. I waltzed up to the steps, hoping this wasn't all about me. I patted a random boy on the shoulder, "Hey what's going on?" He turned around and smiled. He had a video camera in his hand that contrasted with his black hair and thick rimmed glasses. Unlike everyone else, he wore his uniform different. The tie was loose and frumpy while his shirt was half buttoned. His face and such went well with his messy attire. It was kind of cute in a strange way.

"The _'princes'_ are about to show up," I noticed how he seemed to hiss at the word princes. I gave him a confused look and cocked my head to the side like I normally did. My pink bangs fell in my green eyes. He laughed at this gesture and wiped them out of my eyes.

"You must be new," he stuck out the hand that had rested in his pocket, "I'm Lewis. Cool hair by the way, I dye mine too."

"I'm Sakura," I laughed at his remark about the color of my hair. So many other people thought the same thing. I didn't really care. I was just glad that it was so light that it was almost close to a strawberry blonde color. "So what's going on?" I asked, feeling like a little child again.

A limo pulled up in front of the school. A naughty grin appeared on Lewis' face as his other hand pulled the camera to eye level. "Just watch," he muttered with a strange sound of satisfaction in his voice. The next few events seemed like some anime my mother and I used to watch when I was younger.

The black door to the limo opened up. Spiky raven hair was all I could see besides the flashing of cameras and jumping girls. I stood on my tip toes trying to see but nothing helped. Lewis smiled and bent down, "Climb up." I was cautious at first, I mean I just met the guy and plus I was in a red plaid skirt but Lewis didn't seem to mind. He pulled me up onto his shoulder so I could see high past the crowd. It felt like I was flying and for just a brief second I held my arms over my head. I let everything disappear from my world except me and Lewis. He jostled me around a bit which ended up snapping me back to earth.

I looked out again and saw the boy that all these girls were going crazy for. He was tall and very handsome. A hot redness spread across my cheeks. As he brought up his sunglasses, I saw cold radiant eyes burn us with a cold glare. He looked around and saw me. A smirk graced his flawless face as his eyes met mine. I held on to Lewis' shoulders to keep me balanced. That boy had just started to burn my name to his contract to hell. I could feel it. He had to be famous too.

"That's the head '_Prince'_," Lewis began to speak, snapping me away from the beauty in front of me, "Don't get too close, he's like a fire. He'll steal your heart and break it too. Ask Ino-chan. She is still hurt by him." I listened intently. A question soon entered my mind.

"What are the Princes?" she asked him.

"You didn't say it right; you have to add the hissing sound in there._ Princess'. _See you have to make it seem all snooty and snobby," He laughed at her for a bit.

"Well what are they?!" she gently knocked him upside the head with the side of her fist.

"Don't get violent or I might drop you," I gulped as he laughed, "They are nothing but a bunch of famous bitches who like hurting people to get their way. They're all handsome, and thus they end up fooling all the women around them. Be careful."

"Wow…that's just great," I began to climb down from his shoulders, "So where are the rest of them?" I looked around and saw girls begin to go inside.

"He's the last one, the one they always watch out for. His name is Sasuke. You can always tell the other princes for the way they wear their clothes. They all have three buttons unbuttoned and their tie loosened down to the fourth button. Their jackets are slightly frayed at the sides and instead of gold buttons, they prefer silver," Lewis showed me all the differences and then patted me on the head, "Try not to get caught up with them, Ok?"

I smiled to him. For once in my life I had just made my first friend. It felt really good. I smiled and nodded to him. He pushed me away, smiling. I walked into the building, feeling somewhat alone but I didn't care. People in black and red uniforms scurried from place to place. I giggled and pulled my hair up into a bun. More of the pink bangs fell in my face. I pulled out my schedule from my coat pocket. First was Chemistry, a class that I had despised ever since I found out it was required. For a second I snapped out of my utter loathing and began to run to the class. The warning bell rang twice. I shuffled among the people, getting blocked off at every few feet. Unfortunately, my luck had caught up with me again. As soon as I was five feet from the door, the bell rang over head. In the fashion world I would have gotten by with this but here in this new place, being on time was the newest trend that everyone had to follow or be sent to the fashion police aka the principle. I learned this the hard way. As soon as I entered, a stout woman looked at me dead in the eyes, "And who are you?"

"That's my question," I just had to be a smart ass. Yea, it was very usual of me. I felt like I was provoked to say that but soon I noticed my mistake when her fat face was turning a bright red and the whole class' mouth opened. "I'm Haruno Sakura…sorry about that," I scratched the back of my head. My eyes began to wonder again. I saw three boys dressed the way Lewis had described. One was the _top prince _who was sitting beside a long dark haired boy with rich creamy eyes. In front of them was a blonde who happened to be laughing at her. He was the most eccentric out of the three. He seemed not full of himself and easy going, while the other two were obviously snobby and more sarcastic.

"Well Ms. Haruno I would like for you to take a seat beside Naruto and after class I would like you to attend detention," I moved to my seat beside the blonde. I guessed that was the seat she meant since it was the only one available. There were little bottles of acids arranged in many different orders. I cocked my head to the side. I was terribly confused since I had never had an encounter with a real school, let alone a real classroom before.

Back when my parents were going through the long, custody battle, I attended a school online. My parents said that it was better than being harassed in a normal school. On there, I wouldn't actually mix chemicals but instead, I would play games that were supposed to teach me the meaning of the exercise. Plus I would constantly have someone overseas talking to me, guiding me through each process. Sometimes, when my luck had run out, they would hire a private tutor and I would have to suffer like I was actually normal.

I looked over at Naruto, trying to figure out every difference that made him stand out between the other two boys. Well, there was the fact that he had blonde hair and blue eyes. And...umm...that was about it. My eyes glanced up at the board. The teacher was now talking about some formula I guess I'm supposed to know. I pulled out my notebook with a fairy on top of it and opened it to the first page. As my hand scribbled down the formula, I felt like I had just defiled the beautiful purple pages of the notebook. They didn't deserve to learn something that they'd probably never need. Another sigh escaped my lips, soon finding myself leaning my head on my palm, still tired from this morning.

* * *

**Poke...Poke...Poke **

My eyes opened up slowly and looked over to the source of my annoyance. It was the blonde, Naruto. He was saying something that I had decided to tune out. Deciding to be polite, I asked him again what he said. A smirk came up on his face, "I didn't think that the girls were supposed to sleep in a class next to someone as hot as myself." My cheeks flushed. No I was not embarrassed at his comment as much as I was that I had slept through class. An angry glint came over my eyes and with a smile I replied back to him.

"Honey, there are so many sexy men in the world and I don't think you fall into that category," a smirk came over my face but soon faded as I looked around. The class, mainly the females in the room, did not seem as amused of my joke as I did. I even heard one break her pencil at my remark. I took a quick glance behind me and saw that the spiky boy had his hand on his palm, head cocked to the side, and a smirk played across his face. I didn't know if this was supposed to be a threat but I giggled and turned back to Naruto, who seemed more surprised than the rest of the class. A fake smile came to my face, trying to move past the sudden out burst, "Sorry, so what are we supposed to be doing?"

Naruto just laughed awkwardly and held up the chemistry book, "Ms. Price said we are supposed to be mixing chemicals A and B, hoping to get some kind of reaction." He pointed to the two bottles and an empty one. A smirk came up on my face. I grabbed the two bottles. How much easier could it get? First I poured half a glass of A into the beaker and then I poured another half a glass of B. The last thing I remember was the teacher scream and Naruto running away in laughter. Plus I'm sure there was a distinctive flash of light and I think I fell out of my desk. Oh yea, and I my head seemed to collide with the edge of the table. I'm sure nothing serious happened. Did it?

**Actually it Did...**

Apparently someone (Naruto) had replaced the labels on the acids and had the beaker up on full heat while I was asleep. I found this out when I had woken up. There was two people beside me – some lady and some boy – looking over me and talking about what had happened. As I went to sit up, the lady pushed me back down to the pillow, murmuring something about being knocked unconscious. So that was what happened... I looked over at her clock and noticed that I had been out for a relatively long time. I listened into their conversation. They talked about how Naruto had replaced me and had to take my place in detention. So my luck had finally changed

After an hour, they made sure that I was fine and let me go. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was lunch time and I had missed half of my classes. I walked around the school, bored as hell. I didn't feel like joining the rest of my pupils in the cafeteria or the courtyard. Passing a strangely marked door, I took interest in it. After a closer examination, I noticed that it had **P.S.P.** written in cursive under the roof label. Being a nosy idiot, I still walked up the stairs to the soft breeze even though I was still feeling like a criminal on parole. Twenty or thirty steps later, I finally made it up to the roof. The view was like nothing I had seen before.

I leaned over the rail of the roof and plugged in my headphones. The view from Portsmith Private was better than the one I had saw while my parents were touring in Paris. The small town was so much more peaceful and pleasant. I was glad to be alone with the fresh breeze blowing over me as the rest of the students were still inside (or down in the courtyard) eating their lunches. So happy, in fact, that I had no idea of what was going on around me. I began to dance and sing,

"_Baby is this love for real?_

_Let me in your arms to feel_

_The beating of your heart baby,_

_The beating of your heart baby!" _

It wasn't until I heard a group of male voices laughing at me from behind.

I took in a deep breath and looked back at them. It just happened to be the princes. They had to be there for a long time since they were all sitting comfortably on the cement. I pulled out my head phones just in time to hear one of them (a tall guy with his hair in a low ponytail and glasses on) start talking, "Damn girl. For some skinny chick, you sure have a nice body." A blush came across my face as I back up a bit. Even though I should have been used to it, I felt violated by his words. Another one of them stood up and opened the door.

"You're new right? Well here's a hint. The roof top belongs to us. Don't come up here unless you want to give up something," Naruto ushered me out of the door and walked me down the staircase while the other boy closed the door behind us. I looked at Naruto and he just sighed.

"Please try to take Itachi's words as a compliment. He doesn't mean to sound like a total jerk," Naruto held his forehead in on of his hands. Now I could understand why Naruto was so much different than the rest; he actually care how people saw him. I barely caught a glance of his eyes before he put his head down again, "Oh and sorry about earlier. Sasuke told me to do it. Some say him and Itachi is the devil or his minions. Take my advice, stay as far away from the prince's as possible. You couldn't do anything better for your health even if a doctor had prescribed it." Naruto kissed my cheek and sent me on my way. A pink blush came across my cheeks as he walked away back to the rest of them. He was so different compared to the rest of the guys on campus.

* * *

**Things at this School were Certainly Interesting...**

I flung my things into my locker after lunch had ended. As soon as I did so, my cell phone began to vibrate. Even though I wasn't supposed to have it out at school at all, I began to read the text. A sigh came out of my lips as I read it;;

**From:** _Mommy_

**Subject:** _Dinner Guests_

**Hey Honey! **

**Thought I would go ahead and inform you that Turin and his sons are coming over tonight for dinner. **

**Make sure to not act surprised or look un-presentable in case they arrive early.**

_Oh how I always seemed to love my mother's way of telling me things ahead of time. _**(sarcasm)**

**End Chapter One**

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you like the first chapter. Sorry it's so short but I really didn't have time to make it longer. I promise that things will get better as the story goes on.**

**Thanks for reading and please comment!**

**I love hearing all the opinions and suggestions on the chapters so I can make them better. **

* * *

**Excerpt from Chapter Two;; **

Sakura's mom yelled from downstairs. She guessed Turin had finally arrived. She applied one last coat of strawberry lip gloss and straightened up her short, black dress before walking down the hallway to the staircase. Many thoughts ran through her mind. She had never met Turin's sons before. In fact, she didn't think he had any sons. What if they picked on her or stalked her around while they were at her house? Or it could be worse, what if they were fame freaks too?

Sakura shook her head as she walked down the hall to erase her thoughts. Finally she got to the banister and looked down. Her eyes grew wide in anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura screamed from the banister leading downstairs. There sat the two boys she least wanted to see. How could her luck get any worse?


	2. Sold to Slavery

Public Act

**Public Act**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters or Ding Dong Song by Günther and the Sunshine Girls**

**Chapter Two: Sold to Slavery**

After lunch I ended up meeting Lewis in forth period. He was sitting by himself, watching the videos from earlier today. "Why do you video tape those rabid fan girls?" I rested my head on my hands, adverting my eyes so I could also see the tiny screen. He just smiled and took out a piece of paper, writing something down on it. He handed it back to me. I cocked my head to the side and looked back up at him.

"? What the hell is that?" He just smiled as my face contorted with more confusion. He patted me on the head.

"Just visit the site tonight. My scene name is vidfan1990," I just laid my head on the table. It was at that time, the teacher walked in. Class finally started. I sat there wondering why I even decided to come to a normal school. Everything here was so boring, well except for hearing the two gossip queens in front of me. They were talking about going shopping tonight. I secretly wished I had that privilege.

Lewis began to scribble something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. We began to chat on that paper. I think they call it passing notes but I didn't care. I was just happy that someone would actually talk to me as some old guy in the room preached about the long rules of reading something and understanding it.

**L;;** This class is so boring

**S;;** Yea, even though it's my first day, I kind of guessed that

**L;;** Well aren't you a ray of sunshine? (sarcasm)

**S;;** Lol, yea. I sure brighten this Hell hole up, don't I?

**L;;** So...Gonna visit the website?

**S;;** Hopefully, why?

**L;;** No reason.

**S;;** Why are you obsessed over the fan girls? What are you trying to prove?

**L;;** My sister was one of those "_fan girls_" She fell in love with Sasuke and he stole her mind and body. Now she just goes over to his house since he's her fuck buddy.

**S;;** Sorry, I had no clue

**L;;** don't worry about it. I just don't want to see that happen to anyone else.

I didn't know what to write back but I was very lucky when I found out that. So Lewis just wanted to help people out. For once in my life, I finally respected someone for their actions. I wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be okay, but the teacher was watching and I didn't know if everything would be okay. I smiled warmly up at him and he patted my head again.

**For Some Reason, I Felt Like Lewis was my Older Brother...**

* * *

After forth period, I was surprised how fast the day seemed to fly by. Everything went well, even in my last two classes, where the princes left me alone; I met two girls, Hinata and Tenten. Maybe that was why it was so hard to watch it all fade into the distance as the car pulled away from the school. I leaned my head on the back seat as Eddie, my driver, began to question me on my day. Eddie was always like a second father and seemed to care more about me than my actual father. Today he was more friendly than usual. Momma had to be planning something bad if Eddie was being friendly.

I tried to lay back and ignore the omens all around me. In the end, I started to day dream about the Princes and what **P.S.P.** had to stand for. There was something so cut off from those guys and had to be some reason they were so popular. I could clearly picture Naruto's face in my mind. Why was he one of them? He seemed so loving; unlike the other two she had met, Itachi and Sasuke. Speaking of the two, they seemed oddly alike, almost brotherly.

**Normal POV**

"Ms. Haruno, we are arriving at the mansion. You might want to fix yourself up," Eddie peeped up over the radio. Sakura sat up and looked into a mirror. All she really needed to fix was her smudged eyeliner, but that was the way she liked it. She put the mirror up and looked outside. Thankfully no one had appeared at the house yet. She sat there waiting as Eddie hustled around the side and opened up the car door. He held out his hand to help her out of their green Ford Escape. Finally, Sakura's feet met the pavement and began to trot up to her large house.

Everything outside was either covered in marble and gold, or glowed in a bright green with shades of brown. You could see the gardeners cleaning up the grass left from the mower and the maids rushing out to see Sakura inside for dressing up. Sakura's feet scuffed across the concrete that had been laid a week ago. As soon as they were up the steps and through the giant marble door, Sakura was attacked by a skinnier, paler version of herself. "Oh Honey! I'm so glad the students didn't torture you at school! Do I need to call the psychiatrist or are you ok?" a sigh escaped her mouth at her mother's frantic worrying. This was usual for her. The small woman ran around her daughter and began to fix little things about her like her smudged eyeliner and the pieces of hair that had fallen out of her bun.

"Mom, stop it. I'll go upstairs and get dressed," Sakura gently pushed the frail woman away from her and walked toward the stairs. Apparently another new fashion was going on in Hollywood called Anorexia and her mom was trying it. Right before she was half way up the stairs, her mother yelled a few words she didn't want to hear.

"Oh dear, I bought a new dress for you!" Sakura stopped on the stairs and turned around with a look of gloom and terror. Eddie was standing right next to her mother and nodded. That nod was never good and was always followed by, "Mistress Alura went shopping today." Before he could produce the energy to say it, Sakura ran upstairs. Why did she do this? Well her mother had a certain ability to go shop and throw out all of Sakura's old clothes or give them away to charity. Plus when her mother went shopping, the old clothes were usually replaced with something skimpier and tighter.

Sakura paced through her clothes and finally found the trunk under her bed that held all her prized clothes she refused to let her mother throw away. A sigh of relief came to her lips as they were all still in place. Next she had to check her dresser for her all new clothes. Not wanting to get anywhere near the closet, Sakura moved slowly over to the dresser with a huge vanity mirror. One of her long, slender hands reached out and grabbed the handle. Right after she opened it, a scream broke the silence in her room. To her surprise, her mother had also replaced all her normal briefs with a throng of thongs. What was her mother thinking? She just put in a new line of very sexy (some even see through) thongs in her seventeen year old daughter's dresser!

**Sakura POV **

I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Things weren't getting any better now that my mother had replaced my things. My mind was still scrambling about the day and the princes. Maybe Lewis was right; they do take over girls' minds. Just as she was about to finish her day dream, Momma walked in without knocking. "So, I guess you liked what I got you, right?" her mother sat beside her on the bed, playing with her long locks, "I mean, I went all around New York and we even flew out to Cali to shop at Gucci and Prada. Plus, since I know you like looking normal, we even stopped at some little mall and went into some store called...Hot Topic, or was it Hot Tropic? Oh and we also stopped at another store that is really hot among teens called Holly Steer"

"You serious?" I sat up on the bed and looked my mom in the eyes. I had heard about the stores from people in my forth period class but never imagined my mom would go out of her way to dress me like a teenager. Anyways, Momma never tried to do something that I would actually like. There had to be some catch to this. Momma was never this nice unless something was going to happen. I stood up and moved toward the closet, opening it to find a dozen of multi colored jeans and Henley tops with the occasional casual blouse. My eyes scanned the closet. There had to be something wrong with this picture. This was just two perfect to be true. Something in the corner of the closet caught my eyes. It was a black dress with red lace and ribbons as decoration.

"Oh, I expect you to start getting ready now. Make sure to wear something pretty," Momma stood up and walked away from the bed. I knew what she was suggesting and it wasn't good. I pulled out the dress and locked the door after Momma left the room. Something kept telling me that this was all a set up for something bigger but like always, I had no choice in the matter and just followed orders. I began to undress, still staring at the dress. Soon that damned dress was fitting snugly over my body and I was tying it up around my neck.

As I looked in my vanity mirror, I heard my mom yell from downstairs. Guessing that Turin had finally arrived, I exited my room right after applying another shade of coral lip gloss and fixing my eyeliner. As I walked down the hallway, I let my hair down. Long, pink waves of hair tumbled to my shoulders. Many thoughts ran through my mind. I was dreading this occasion more with every step I took. Soon I was worrying if Turin's sons were just like him or if they would stalk me around the house, picking on me. Maybe I could just disappear into the study and no one would find me until the morning.

Soon I had no choice but to erase all thoughts. Positioning myself on the rail of the banister, I looked down and saw the two people who I hated. Hot air seethed from my ears and my faced turned a light pink. It was my mother's talent agent, Kakashi and Turin. I just smiled politely, hoping that they'd think I was embarrassed instead of pissed off at the very sight of their face. First I walked over to Turin and giggled. He placed my hand to his lips and flashed a very charming smile.

"Nice to see you Ms. Sakura. I see your mother sent you down to entertain us," Turin always did all the talking. I glanced over at Kakashi who was deep into a book. For some reason I knew the book was a porno but I ignored it. All I did was stand there and smile, waiting for my mother to appear.

"So, I heard you are now attending the same school as my sons," Turin began to start a conversation.

"Yes, don't you remember Turin? It was your idea," Kakashi leaned against the wall, not taking his eyes off of the book. I cocked my head to the side. So there was some master plan at work. A sigh escaped my lips. I should have known my mom was up to something by doing something friendly for me.

Just before I had time to scold, rant and rave about Turin and his usual plans, my mother came down in a very skimpy dress. It reminded me of the one that Paris Hilton wore when she ended up showing her lady parts. Then it hit me, Momma was going to try and get more fame tonight. Turin ran up to her, planting various kisses along her arm and up to her long neck. "So how is the anorexia working for you?" he asked kissing her hand once more. Momma just giggled.

"I haven't ate anything in three days so I am a bit tired. I wish we could have just went along with the Lipo Suction plan," Momma looked over at Kakashi, "Well, it's all for the sake of fame!" Hearing her say these words brought up the pit of hatred once more. My mother was always such a healthy looking person until the past three weeks. To me, seeing her like this is disgusting. I swear I will never let myself fall into the same rat hole she fell into. Fame is worse than infamy.

Kakashi finally put the book away and grabbed Turin and Momma. "We must be leaving now. The limo is waiting," he pulled the two apart, making sure to stand in between them. If I didn't know any better, I would think that the two had always loved each other. As I tried to follow them, a maid pulled me back.

"The car to take you to Master Turin's house will arrive in a few minutes," the maid handed my chemistry book to me, "Until then, Mistress said you should do your homework."

I walked away. Grumbles and complaints came from my lips as I stomped away to an empty table. I ended up sitting on a cream love seat and day dreaming about current events. It seemed like I was beginning to do this a lot lately. There were so many things stuck on my mind that I found it hard to concentrate on one thing.

* * *

**Then I heard a Knock on the Door...**

The maid was the first to arrive at the door. I was surprised to see who stood there due to the fact that it was none other than the driver. I sat the books on the table and slipped on my black high heels. The rest was mostly a blur. Soon I found myself singing in the back of the limo to Günther – Ding Dong Song. My driver decided to sing along with me. My mother would have scolded me for this but I didn't care. Anyways, the new driver had no idea that I wasn't allowed.

"_Maybe tonight, I'm looking for some fun._

_Maybe Tonight, I'm looking for some love_

_Maybe Tonight I'm looking for some BEEP"_

It was hilarious hearing both of us singing together, especially on the "Oh you touch my Tralala, hmmm my ding ding dong." It seemed that just after the song had finished, we had arrived at Turin's mansion. Suddenly, my mood took a change and my stomach flipped. I had never met Turin's sons before. My mother said that they'd lived with their mother like me, but their mother died suddenly a few months ago. Something she said about that made me insinuate that it was for nothing more than fame.

The new driver, who I now know the name of (Richard), let me out of the car. Something was strange. Usually, when I visited the Uchiha residence, the maids would rush out from their hiding place and greet me. This time, they left me alone to wonder around by myself. The only person who seemed to be waiting for me was the kitchen boy who had a firm grasp on the door. "Miss Haruno, right?" I nodded and he smiled, "Come on in. The boys are upstairs."

I walked in slowly, eyeing the place. This was my third time being over here, and each time the décor was different. This time it was dark blue with bits of red and white. It reminded me of the American flag, but I didn't mention it since I would possibly be a dishonor to their home. I looked around one more time. A sigh came to my lips, I was utterly alone. I walked up the stairs, glancing around.

Why weren't any maids around? I was starting to get scared by the atmosphere. And my fear grew more as I passed a room with moans and screaming coming from it.

_Oh gwad! When did you get so good?!_

_You like it like that?! Let me hear you scream!_

A chill ran down my spine. Were two people having sex?! I place my back against the walled and stared at the ceiling. My face was turning a bright red as my legs started to get wobbly. I was now a nervous wreck. I took off my shoes and decided to run down the hall, far away from this door. My legs were taking me as fast as I could to get out of here. Just as I turned the corner, I smashed into a strong body that smelled of high priced cologne. I looked up just in time to get my wrist grabbed and my body pushed against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a husky voice came over me. His body was pressing against mine, making sure I didn't go anywhere. The silence that was between us was broken when I heard a door slam open from down the hall. I tried to glance over but my body had gone into a frozen state.

"Oh, so you found your own buddy for tonight?" another voice rang in my ears. Finally I managed to glimpse up. A gasp came out of my mouth when I saw that it was none other than the prince, Sasuke. If I was able to move at that moment, I would have buried my face in my hands, instead of blushing a bright red.

"Well, actually Turin invited me over tonight," as soon as I said this, the force holding me against the wall moving away, "I'm Sakura Haruno." I brushed the bangs out of my eyes and tried to stay calm. Well I would have stayed calm if I didn't look over and see the guy from earlier (I think Naruto said his name was Itachi) only covered by a bed sheet around his waist and a naked blonde girl peaking over his shoulder. I watched as the boy slapped the girl on the side and they both walked back into the room.

So there we stood awkwardly. He was glaring at me and I was blushing red. Finally he grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty room. I felt like a rag doll, being pushed and pulled everywhere. The room we walked into was full of books and a couch set. It was red and cozy. We sat down on opposite sides of the room, staring at each other.

"I'm Sasuke," he tried to start a conversation.

"I know," a small smirk came to my face, "I'm Alura's daughter."

"I know"

Another section of complete silence washed over us. I watched as he eyed me up and down, smirking to himself. A vein twitched in my forehead, "What?!"

"You know, you look or act nothing like your mother," he just kept smirking.

"I take after my dad," I growled a bit.

"Hn"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" this time, I wasn't able to keep my anger down. I felt highly disrespected for some weird reason.

"You don't want anyone to know you're famous, do you?" he sat up straight, almost business-like, with a wicked smirk on his face.

"I don't see why that is any of your business," I was ready to tackle him to the ground and scratch his eyes out, but, like the good little lady I was, I just smirked back with a hint of anger. He walked over and sat beside me, looking me in the eyes.

"Oh darling, I think I just made it my business," he tried to kiss my hand but I pulled it back and hissed. He looked at me with a hurt look on his face but then laughed it off. Now he was leaning back on the seat, looking more laid back than usual. "You do know, with this meeting, it will be inevitable that you will become more famous than ever. From this point out, if you become my slave, I can try to stop this foreseeable action and try to talk my dad out of all the plans we expect to turn out in the future. Really, without my help, you don't have a chance."

So he knew about Turin and my mother's plan, and now, so did I. I felt bad for not seeing it coming. They were trying to sign my name to the devil, just like they did. Sasuke looked over at me, grabbing my neck and pulling me close to his face. A shudder went up my spine, "Anyways, with my help, what do you have to loose?"

I pushed him away. I didn't want to deal with this any longer. My legs stomped across the floor. As soon as I reached the door, he began to speak again, "You walk out that door, and you're as good as dead. Talk one step out and the whole school will know about your little charade and so will the reporters. It's either stick with me and do my bidding, or walk away and be thrown into a sea of fire."

I placed my back against the wall. My knees gave weight to my hopeless body as my head fell into my hands. Sasuke walked over and patted me on the head. "That's a good little pet. Now come, we have dinner to eat," Sasuke picked me up and began to drag me down the hall.

**And Thus, I had just made my Deal with the Devil...**

* * *

**Hello again,**

**I was so bored, I went ahead and posted chapter two. I really hope you liked this one better than the other. Thanks for your reviews and comments. **

**Special Thanks to All Who Reviewed;**

**Kaliedoscope**

**Chikkachoo**

**SpacePirateGirl**

**deedee2034**

**coming soon»**

**With Sakura now under the control of Sasuke, will she become like Lewis' sister or will she break this promise?**


	3. Apples and Trees

Public Act

**Public Act**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Naruto...**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!!**

**Crazy Emo Girl**

**ANBU Inu**

**SpacePirateGirl**

**Chikkachoo**

**Mitsuki**** Sakura Uchiha**

**Chibico ****Hime**

**Crazy Emo Gurl**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Apples and Trees**

Turin Uchiha was and still is the most known filming genius in Hollywood. He is the guy behind the scenes, which creates the drama for his cast. Everything in his life either starts with drama or ends with it. My mother said he always wanted to be the ultimate entertainer, the one people worshiped and wanted more from. All he wanted was to be glorified with gold and praise from his views when, in fact, he is a dirty, selfish, con-artist that many have grow to adore. And he had called this whole scheme,

**E n t e r t a i n m e n t**

His whole being is surrounded by the lives of the famous and the thoughts of the middle class society. Ever since he met my mother, he had also burned this thought into her brain. And, by meeting his sons, I found out that he had also given them this same, sick plan.

It was a perfect way to find out all these things, being thrown up on Sasuke's shoulder and being dragged down the halls. After a minute, I could feel his strong shoulders popping from the force that I had put on his back. He dropped me to the ground and grabbed my wrist in a vice lock fashion. If I wasn't human, he would have probably draped a collar around my neck. He made sure that there was no way to slip away. All I had to do was succumb to his wishes and I would be fine.

I twisted my wrist slightly, trying to give it some freedom. He just looked back and smirked. A sigh left my lips. From here on out, I was a slave to the prince of the school who seemed to like my pain and agony. He dragged me towards a room that had a vineyard mural on one side of the wall, complete with windows made out of mirrors and real vines draping the craftsmanship of the very detailed wooden, roman arch that lead to the kitchen. In the middle of the room, a round oak table complete with olive and purple cushioned seats.

We sat there in silence. I resided on one end of the table while he directly faced me on the other end. He watched the contours on my face, noticing every slight glare and twitch. It seemed to please him every time my muscles would involuntarily twitch or when I would glance at the door, the table before us, or the maids watching from behind the arch. A chef brought in four dishes of food, each with a different cuisine. The one they had laid in front of me was a very small bowel of mushroom and onion soup.

Now if you had ever had mushroom and onion soup, you would have probably had it as an appetizer to your upcoming meal. It is low calorie and is a dish with a mushroom cut in half and bits of onion cut up in it. It was mainly broth and is usually served at many Japanese restaurants in the states. It was also that fair omen that said my mother or Turin had something to do with the low fat, low calorie, little of anything, soup. This was supposed way of telling me that I would have to lose even more weight even though I was the perfect 152 pounds for my average height of five foot seven.

"Your lips are so pink," I tilted my head up from my small bowel of soup and looked over toward the arch. There was the boy and girl from before, except this time they were fully dressed. The blonde walked over to the seat closest to Sasuke while the man stood there in the doorway. It was the man from the roof, Itachi. He had the same face as Sasuke but with two lines of stress and lack of sleep running down from his eyes to the middle of his cheeks where they had sunken in. He moved from the door, speaking calmly, "Much pinker than earlier when you had invaded our privacy on the roof."

I was about to open my mouth and shoot a brilliant retort but the growing grin on Sasuke's face changed my mind. I looked back at my small bowel of soup and faked a smiled. "I occasionally bite my lips. They are just bloodshot and you are being tricked by the mixture of my blood and my light pink lip gloss," this was the closest smart ass remark that I could come up with, without actually sounding like a smart ass or being rude. Of course with was nothing more than a bunch of bullshit to keep him away from looking at me. My attempt at keeping him away from me had failed. He took a seat right beside of me and touched my skin.

"Young and elastic, it seems that you are just like a young blossom," his voice was like a snake, "Yours skin is very young, almost like _**virgin **_skin."

A bright pink sailed across my cheeks. I looked over at Sasuke who had also turned away from us. He was staring into the eyes of the blonde and completely ignoring us over here. The blonde's hands were hypnotizing him with slight, sudden strokes down his cheeks. They seemed to be too friendly with each other.

I tried to ignore all of this awkwardness and sip my soup. No matter what I did, I could see the faint stares from Itachi. This was not how I wanted to spend my night. I looked up for just a second to see my faithful driver, Richard enter to the room. His smile made my eyes immediately bright up. If only there had been a halo of light around his head, and white cloth adorning his elderly features, I would have guessed he was an angel. But no, it was even better; he was my rescuer in my time of crisis. Nothing ever seemed more like a sign of hope.

Just as I stood up to my hopeful fate, Sasuke placed his palm toward me. This was a signal of stop. Sadly, I wasn't going to make it out of here anytime soon. Sasuke just smirked and turned to Richard, "She is busy. You can wait in the limo until she is ready to leave." Richard followed his duties and bowed, leaving me with the two Uchiha demons.

Itachi joined me, also standing up, and grabbing my elbow. Sasuke's smirk disappeared from his placid face. The two began a silent discussion with their eyes, the secret Uchiha talk. Itachi's face would go from pleasantly evil to glancing in my direction with a lucid, almost planning though in mind. Sasuke, on the other hand, was staring at Itachi with the same, cold expression. Finally, after minutes of the staring, the blonde (who I had forgotten was even in our presence) coughed. She opened her mouth and talked in a low, solemn whisper, "Itachi, you've already had your fun with me. She looks too young for your type."

Even though she sounded like a depressed woman, her voice seemed like it was coated in a smooth, creamy sound with a dash of logic. I wouldn't doubt that she was the only sane one between these two, and with the hints she had been giving all night, she was nothing more than their booty call.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed my arm, ripping my body away from Itachi. This constant pulling was giving my body a since to snap back and begin to yell, but this time, it seemed like Sasuke was saving me from something horrid. His hand slid down the length of my arm and down to my wrist. Unlike most me, his hands were soft and hand perfect shape, almost like a woman's hand but bigger.

"Maybe you should just take your food to go. I have some business to take care of with Itachi," I just nodded and followed Richard's footsteps. My pace was faster than usual and just as I had made it to the door, I turned around. Something felt empty on my body. I patted my sides, hoping to remember what I had left. Nothing seemed to trigger my vague memory. My eyes followed around the room, giving up with a sigh and a hand on the door.

Walking of the Uchiha house was a huge relief. I glanced around noticing all the enchanting scenes around me. The evening sunset from before had been replaced with the cool of dark. The stars were hidden behind a mask of clouds. As the clouds moved, a bright light shown from behind it, filling the sky with one half of the moon. Thankfully, that wasn't the only thing lighting my path to the long, black limo on the left side of the heater gray cement. There were many old fashioned street lamps glimmering in the darkness with moths and other insects of the night. It amazed me to think about how different everything was in the night compared to the rows and rows of flowers in the day.

Just as I made my way to the side of the limo, the hazy memory that I had tried to remember suddenly appeared. A sullen look washed over my face. Every fiber of my being began to craw. I did not want to go back into that household, just to get my purse. But the other side of my fibrous being mentioned the fact that I would need it if I ever wanted to be happy again. I opened the door of the limo and stuck my head in. "Richie, I have to run and get my purse. It will only take a second. Please be patient!" I spoke sincerely. I did not want my only ray of sunshine hating me and not ever coming to my rescue ever again!

Richard just nodded, looking irate. I shut the door softly so it wouldn't hurt his aged ears and ran back to the stairs of the Uchiha Manor. The maids didn't see too surprised to see me coming back for my purse. One of them stopped me long enough to mention that it was still in the hall from when I had dropped it. I glared at her. If she knew where it was, why didn't she grab it for me? She bowed in apology and I stomped back upstairs, to the hall from where I had met the brothers.

My feet worked their way to the end of the hallway. From my point of view, I only had three more doors to go until I reached the corner of the hallway. Sadly, the doors seemed farther apart in descending order. My heels clamped against the marble floor as I passed the first door. So far, there was no sign of the boys. Now to the next door...

My mind was becoming a wreak with every step I took. I began to look like a fuckin paranoid, taking peeks over my shoulder, trying to step slower and quieter so my footsteps wouldn't echo as bad, and I even started to notice every little sound around my body. My green eyes stared ahead as I began to hear sounds from the third door. It was the same door from earlier. One of my ankles buckled when I wasn't paying attention. My wrists popped as I placed them on the floor, trying not to ruin my face. My head ended up landing right beside the crease under the third door. The voices grew louder.

Sasuke and Itachi were arguing about something. Sasuke's voice uttered lowly from under the door, "I thought we had made a deal. If I let you fuck Ino, you would stay away from Sakura tonight."

"Well, you were the one who tricked Ino into coming here tonight. I thought I had told you that stupid pink head were coming tonight," Itachi's voice spoke from under the door. Sasuke began to scream, the whole time, my eyes grew larger and watery.

"Well, maybe if you had let me know in advance, instead of this morning, I wouldn't have invited her over! Do you know how horny I am right now?! She was going to be my quickie but you went ahead and sent here home!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Those two revolved around sex and fame. It was true what my mother had told me once; the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I looked foreword, trying to ignore the rest of their conversation. Right beside a statue, my purse sat patiently, almost like it had been placed there by someone. I snatched it up from its position, knocking over the statue.

I tried to catch it, but I had horrible aim. The statue crashed to the floor, bashing itself into small pieces upon the marble. I just stood up and ran. This time, I wasn't nearly as cautious as before. I stumbled over the maid, also sending her to the ground and ended up breaking the end of my black stiletto. This was not a good night.

Soon enough, my long legs dropped me beside the limo. I crashed into the backseat, giving Richard the symbol to drive away. And there we went, speeding down the highway back home. The street lights blurred past and so did my black heels as I threw them out the window. Tonight was the worst night of my life, more so than when my parents divorced. Not only had I been used, I was going to be some plaything for Itachi and Sasuke. Now my life was sold to the devil and I was going to lose my mind from this paranoia.

When my limo finally pulled to a stop, I passed Turin and my Mother. My mother snapped at me to speak, but I didn't say a word. Turin continued to mutter something to my mother and she agreed with a giggle. If I didn't fear them so much, I would have said some words and shown them a very obscene gesture that involved my middle finger. I passed Kakashi on my way to my room and heard him muttering over his porn, "Welcome to the world of fame. Have fun while it lasts." I pushed him aside and opened my door to my room. Slamming it in his face was my revenge and so was locking the door so no one could come in. I walked over to my stereo and turned the music on full blast, so I could drown out my mother yelling at me to open the door.

And Yet,

Nothing Felt Better than Hitting My Pillow Face First...

My body floated on a wave of crimson sheets. Exhaustion had given into desperation and hatred. All I could do was hum the words to a song I barely knew and listen as the clock ticked by. My eyes fluttered into its secretion of sleep. One last sigh escaped my lips before I passed out into my perfect dreamland.

_The mirror looked back at me and stroked my face. It was saying to come here girl, and all I could do was weep. The mirror girl also had pink hair and was humming a low tune. _

A shudder hit us both as I opened my eyes once more. This time I was resting on my crimson sheets and the room had been cooled by the high air-conditioning my mother kept on at night. I rolled over on my back and looked over to my digital clock. It was three o' clock in the morning and I had been waken from my slumber by something as stupid as cold air.

I stood up and looked in the real mirror. This time, the girl looking back had streaked makeup and messy hair. She didn't give my any sign of comfort, but hoped that I would get better soon. Her eyes warned that it was only four more hours left to sleep and I better enjoy it. We sighed at the same time, and she soon disappeared as I moved over to my dresser.

I slid the drawers open just to close them again. Mother had replaced all my pajamas too. I moved over to my secret box of clothes under my bed, pulling out my long, zebra pants and a huge T-Shirt that my dad had given me when I was thirteen. My body yearned for the comfort of huge, comfy clothes and a bed, and it was satisfied with my choice of clothing. I left my hair in the messy nest it had grown accustomed to and cuddled back into my bed. Everything from earlier felt like a distant memory.

* * *

**Beep Beep**

**Beeep Beeep**

**Beeeeeeep Beeeeeeep**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

**SLAM**

**...**

**Beep beep...**

My body shot up from its horizontal position. The snooze button didn't work anymore (I wasn't surprised since I had broke it last week) and I had to manually shut it off (by which, I mean pulling it out of the wall). I looked down at the floor where my uniform from yesterday had been thrown. My eyes glanced around again, looking for my usual morning necessities, but there was something missing. Soon, I found myself, breaking all my normal rituals, and searching for the one thing that didn't show up all morning...my breakfast.

I opened the door to my room. When I lock my door at night, the maids just sit down the tray of food next to the door. It was in their training, and for some reason, my food had disappeared and there was no sign of the maids. The only thing around was a little note that was in pen. I bent down to retrieve it. As soon as my eyes set sights on what the little note said, I crumbled it up and chucked it a painting on the wall.

For once in my life, my mother actually wanted to sit and have breakfast with me. Even worse, she told me to get dressed quickly because she had some things to discuss. I stomped back into my room. This was going to be a special occasion that I was not looking foreword to. Just to make my mother irritated, I slipped on the wrinkled clothes from yesterday and barely put on any makeup. My hair looked perfect without even doing anything to it. I stuck a pin in my bangs so they wouldn't fall in my eyes. All I wanted was for my mother to notice the pain she was secretly putting my through.

After slipping on a pair of brown shoes and grabbing my book bag, I walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and eventually coming to the grand oak doors that led to our marvelous kitchen. My pale hands slid down the sides of the golden handles. A deep breath entered my chest, exhaling as I opened the door...

"Good Morning Sakura," came into my ears. My eyes opened to be stunned by two dark orbs staring in my direction. Four men sat beside my mother and the one who said my name was the horny jackass from last night, my slave master, Sasuke. Not wanting to say another word to anyone in the room, I slammed the doors shut. My mother screamed my name but I just walked away from the door. Right before I got down the hall, I heard the doors shut again. I spun on my heel, meeting the eyes of Sasuke.

"It's rude to walk out on your mother and guests," this was his way of saying to come back. I approached him with the greatest if ease.

"Guests? Turin and Kakashi practically live here and you are only here to make my live a living hell," My mouth opened before I could stop it and my eyes were nothing more than mere slits on my porcelain skin. The way my feet moved toward him made it seem like I was a child model again, heel in front of toe, in the stomp of war. Sasuke just grinned. He knew my background as a child model, just like every other rich kid whom parents knew my mother.

Once I reached Sasuke, he placed a hand on my shoulder, "It is important that you be in the room, whether you like it or not. Anyways, it involves your future that I can either push you into or out of."

His hand ran up my neck, to the crease where my jawbone begins. My chin was soon cupped in the silkiness of his hand, "Now, will you walk in there and have a little chat, or stand out here and have your fate decided for you."

Another sigh uplifted my chest and escaped through my partially closed lips. His hand let go of me and went to the door, "Smile, it may help." A fake smile appeared on my lips long enough for him to open the door. There sat the people who were already content with selling my soul deeper into its dark fate. I ended up sitting beside Sasuke at the end of the table.

"So, where shall we begin?" Turin asked happily. Kakashi put away his porn and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Sakura, we have come to the decision that you are old enough to make money," Kakashi spread out the numerous papers before me, "and we have also taken notice that you have blossomed into a nice young lady. One night your mother and I was talking about very stringent things and she wants to make sure that you are taken care of when she is gone, which brought up the discussion on you modeling again."

I was about to cut him off before Sasuke tapped my leg. From being with him for the past day, I had learned that he had secret moves to tell you many things. This time he wanted me to wait for my argument.

Turin must have saw this and began to join the dialogue, "We know you'll be good at it, and who knows, you may like the fame, parties, and little girls screaming your name! Plus, if that doesn't work, we could get you into the music industry!"

"I know you just want to be normal, but I worry about you! Honey, please do this for me!" my mother's words stung. She actually sounded like she cared. Damn, she was a good actress.

Now it was time for Sasuke to jump in. "I have an idea, if Sakura is willing to put up with it," he smirked at me, "Maybe if I train her in the role of modeling and singing again, maybe she'll be ready and get used to the idea. I mean, just look at her. She has no fashion sense and is too shy to actually book an act. Plus, she has centered herself on being normal that she would never be able to make agents think she is anything special. She can come over everyday after school and it will be just like when Dad trained the superior, Alura."

Everyone around the table smiled except for Turin who obviously knew what was going on. His face looked grim, "Sakura, are you okay with this?"

Now it was finally my turn to speak. I took in a deep breath and smiled, "Not really, but if that is what you think, I could try to get used to the idea of being famous." Sasuke tapped me on the leg again. This time he was telling me, _'nice job.'_

Momma stood up and gave a happy clap, "Well! Now that's settled, let's send you off to school! Take the limo! I'm so excited for you Sakura!" The three children (Sasuke, Itachi, and I) stood up and bowed. We exited the room together, smiling. Sasuke had saved my future with one lie. Even though I hated the two guys beside me, I owed them my life and that was all I could do.

As we finally came to the limo Sasuke smiled, "You're not coming in with us." He was talking about the Princes Grand Entrance.

"I know," I straightened up my skirt as we entered the limo. Itachi slid in beside me.

"Two or three blocks away from school?" he asked, pouring me a glass of white wine. I took the glass, taking small sips. Sasuke just smiled.

"Let's say two and a half," a giggle protruded my mouth, "just to stay on the safe side."

"Good choice," Richard said in the front seat. Thanks to these boys, my life had been wreaked and saved. Entertainment was not going to rule my life, like my parents. I was going to be different, and it all started with one swoop of grace on Sasuke's part.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Tbc...**

* * *

**So, what do you think? I made it longer than the last chapter but don't expect me to not leave cliff hangers next time. Thanks for the reviews and the support! I'll try to get the chapter up quicker next time!**

**Love You Long Time!**

**Charlotte Surreal**


	4. Role Model

**Public Act**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Naruto....or Action Action Lyrics**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!!!**

**Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**I Am The Alter Ego**

**Tip of The Hat**

**SasuSaku Forever and Ever**

**SpacePirateGirl**

**laopanda**

**Chapter Four – Role Model**

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke let me out farther than I had imagined, slipping me a napkin as I got out of the car. Instead of two blocks, it was almost three. He said you'd be surprised how far fan girls would go to see the princes. I giggled as I thought about it, glancing at the directions he had scribbled down on the napkin. Where they had dropped me off was in the oldest corner of town with the ruddiest houses. There were so many twists and turns, it was inevitable for me to get lost. The streets would be completely empty if it wasn't for the birds on the trees and the cat that ran behind a building.

The eerie silence was slowly killing me. I needed some kind of noise, but the lack of sound in this neighborhood was amazing. My eyes kept floating to the napkin, making sure I had gotten every sentence correct. Soon, I passed a trailer park with trailers of many different colors. Just as I passed a light purple trailer, a slightly familiar dark headed boy walked out. He was dressed in a uniform that matched mine and even wore glasses. If I hadn't seen the video camera in his hand, I would never have guessed it was Lewis.

I stopped with a huge him, "So what are you doing, sneaking around here at this time of night?" My voice had changed to that sexy, sarcastic humor. His head jolted up. As soon as he saw me, he busted out laughing.

"I never thought I would see you around here," small glimpses of his pearly whites shone through his slightly parted lips, "It's unusual for people who go to the school to walk around here."

"Yea, I had a ride, but they decided to drop me off up the street," I couldn't lie to Lewis, or anyone. A nervous ping shocked through my body as I realized he still had no clue that I was from a famous actress or that I was filthy rich. Another giggle came out of my mouth, but it was a nervous one.

Lewis walked up next to me. Our feet maintained a steady pace, beat by beat, like it was from some cheesy musical. I looked up at him as he took out his phone, "What's your number? I want to have it so I can text you in class." I pulled out my cell phone too.

"Only if you tell me first," a wide grin spread from ear to ear on his face as I gave him my own evil one. He poked my side, making me jump. He switched our phones. Getting his idea, I began to add myself into his contacts, as he did the same to me.

A music note uttered from my phone as he gave it back to me, "Text or call me if you ever want to talk, or if you need a ride. If my car was at my house, I would have given you a ride."

"Where is your car now?" I could tell I had made a mistake by asking the question as soon as I saw his face dim.

He just looked away for a moment, talking idly, "My sister stole it so she could go visit Sasu-Kun and his brother. She hasn't been home all night so I'm guessing she got what she wanted."

I gulped at the very mention of Sasuke's name. My head turned away too, trying to look as nonchalant as Lewis. I could feel his eyes glancing at the back of my head. A strange feeling came upon me as he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and pulled me toward him. He gave one small, compassionate laugh. He could tell there was something wrong but I couldn't tell him yet. Or maybe he had already figured it out? Either way, this comfort felt good after all the drama that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

Lewis began to hum a familiar song. It was one that I hadn't heard in ages but still managed to recognize it. I rested my head on his shoulder silently. Our hips kept bumping into each other, throwing each of us off balance for a second and then threw us back into regular rhythm. In time I would probably tell him that I was famous and that I was treated like shit by my mother's friends and their family. By the time I had snapped out of my day dreams, we were less than a few meters from the school building. My eyes glanced up at Lewis whom was red at the face. A few giggles erupted from my mouth.

"What?!" his voice squeaked as he shouted. More laughs protruded from my lips. I untangled myself from his large arms.

"Thanks," I didn't say anything more. It was the nod of his head that let me know that he understood. The way he was so understanding made me think more and more about letting him in on my secret. But another part of me warned myself not to trust him just yet, at least not with my secret.

We entered the gates just in time to watch the propaganda of fan girls cheer for the men coming out of the limo that I was in earlier. Yet again, there were five young men, strutting out in their designer uniforms and noses stuck up above the crowd. Lewis pulled me forward, wanting to get away from the situation. Laughter spurt out from my lips, making him start laughing. "Hurry girl! I can't wait to get this footage!" He picked me up by my waist and dragged me through the courtyard. Without noticing it, the prince's attention had been stole away from them by Lewis and my laughter.

A few girls giggled at us like we were some new couple, finally enjoying the fast paced, heart racing, bounds of love, when in fact, we were just two teenagers trying to get some footage and cheap laughs. I looked up for a second, yet again capturing the eyes of the Uchiha brothers. Something was unusual. After a second glance, I noticed that Itachi's hand was on Sasuke's shoulder, holding him back from something unknown. Lewis turned around to watch the two, now with his video camera on record. This was starting off as a great day, but that glimmering glare from Sasuke gave me a feeling that the day would turn out an utter wreak.

I decided that today I would just hang out with Lewis and not get anywhere near Sasuke. We sat there, watching the boys and the fan girls. Today they were as crazy as ever, with one slight change. The fan girls seemed less focused on the Princes and took faint glances at me ever other moment. Was there something going on that I didn't recognize? My eyes drifted up above the crowd's heads and up to the clouds. Was this some sick omen?

My feet hit the ground with a thud. Lewis stood in front of me, camera turned off. His hand patted my back lightly, motioning toward the front door. I glanced around, the fan girls had vanished. A strange feeling spread through my body. This was an awkward experience. We walked slowly, as if we were strangers. I looked over at Lewis and back down to my shoes. "I have a bad feeling," I mumbled under my breath. I looked back over to Lewis who wasn't listening.

There were soft thuds on the other side of the glass doors, from the students running to class. My hands broke out in a soft sweat. As soon as we entered the doors, I waved to Lewis and moved toward the other end of school, far away from my safety blanket. Kids didn't recognize me, or even try to. This loneliness what caused by the fact that I was alone. Sure, in time, I hoped to make friends, but with the fear of sudden popularity by being a model, I was uneasy with talking to anyone but Lewis. My locker was coming closer into sight. A smile lit up my face as I reached the cold, metal boxes that had been filled to the brim with paper and notebooks.

My eyes caught a strange sight. The lock on my locker had been hanging, open on the hinges of the locker. I removed it slowly, scared of what I would find. My fingers vibrated as I slowly peeled the metal door away from its frame. As soon as my eyes saw the inside, I slammed it shut and pressed my back to the door. I held my chest. Now my whole body was vibrating. Was that what I thought it was? I turned back around, making sure I didn't jump again. This time, when I reopened it, I had my face pressed to the cold metal, so I could peak inside and see what it was, without anyone else seeing it.

"What the hell are you doing?" a strong, cold voice echoed behind me. I slammed the door again, hurting one of my fingers in the process. I held back a scream as I turned around. The figure was dressed in a messed up uniform to match his messy hair. His presence made my body turn into a shaky, robotic stance. As soon as I finally wound up the courage to see his face, I sighed in relief. It was just Sasuke, but he wasn't alone. The blonde boy from my first class was also with him. I think his name was Naruto.

"Does he know about our deal?" I motioned at Naruto. Sasuke smiled.

"Do you want him to know?" Naruto began smiling with an evil grin that matched Sasuke's.

"If you want to know what the hell is going on right now, you better answer me," I growled motionlessly. My body was still shaking, but it had returned to the vibration state. I felt like a little Chihuahua, nervous, shaky, and angry. Sasuke sighed when he realized the state I was in.

"All of the princes have already figured it out by now," Sasuke pointed at Naruto, "This loser was the first to figure out, and he has been telling all of the others."

"The others...you mean just the princes, right?" Naruto shook his head yes, looking slightly annoyed by the loser comment. Another sigh of relief vibrated my upper lip, releasing the tension between the lips. I moved aside from my locker.

"Someone knows besides the princes," I opened the locker a bit more, making sure that no one else was around, "See for yourself." Sasuke pushed me farther aside, opening my locker to its full. A few papers dropped out, along with magazine clippings from my parent's divorce. I looked over, taking another look. On the back of my locker, someone had taped my picture from when I was a child model and wrote in red sharpie, '**I KNOW.**' There were other pictures that the press had taken of me from during the divorce, all with different sayings written on them. The most disturbing ones were: **GET OUT OF THIS SCHOOL**, **NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE**, and **YOU WILL BE EXPOSED**. Sasuke began to rip down all the pictures and stuff them into his book bag. He glared at Naruto with pursed lips, "Take her to class. I have something I need to take care of."

Naruto grabbed my arm and began walking to our class. My legs felt like jello, wiggling and jiggling but not going anywhere. The only way I was actually moving was by Naruto's insistent pulls. "Naruto, I don't want to go to class. What if they already know? I don't was this to happen," I mumbled softly. We turned a corner. Naruto stopped pulling me. He sighed softly, and threw one arm around my shoulders. His head rested on the top of mine, almost in a brotherly passion. "Don't worry. As long as it is our duty, the princes will watch over the princess to keep her safe," he mumbled in my ear, "No one would dare mess with you. That was just a scare tactic."

He released me slowly. I looked up at him with less worry in my eyes, "I still don't want to go back to class." He just sighed, firmly placing a lock on my arm, and pulling me closer to Chemistry. I yanked away from him. "Naruto, I was serious when I said I didn't want to go back. I'm just going to skip it and hang out on the roof. I'll see you later," I walked speedily away from him. My feet tapped loudly on the ground. I could hear his feet tapping after mine. His wrist snapped as he pulled me over to him.

"I'm not going to be nice again," he growled, acting like a different person, "You're coming with me. I have orders and I don't plan on fucking up with Sasuke." I stared at him for a minute. So what he said before was just partly true. My mouth opened in realization, Naruto was also stuck in a servant role with Sasuke. If I didn't follow orders, Naruto would not only be pissed, but he would also be in trouble.

"So what did you do?" I asked with a smirk. He didn't answer and kept pulling me toward the class. I yanked back again, this time with more force. Still, it wasn't enough to break the grasp he had on my wrist. "I'm not going back until you tell me what you did," I ordered, standing my ground. He just grinned, bent down to my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"You're going one way or another..."

That was the last thing he said before he picked me up over his shoulder. His muscles were tense under my abdomen. My weight was concentrated on one area, sending pulses through my stomach. Every step he took was a shot of pain to the muscles of the torso. "You like this a lot, don't you?" I mumbled as we finally came upon the Chemistry class room. He threw me down; making my back hit a row of lockers. There was a loud bang, but as I looked through the window, it didn't seem to disturb anyone as if they had not heard it.

"Whatever gets the job done is good for me," Naruto smiled and opened the door, "You first princess." He slapped my back softly to get me through the door. The teacher didn't seem to notice or care that we were late. We sat down in our normal seats and listened as we had been there the whole time. Chalk clattered against the board. My eyes watched as the teacher's chalk moved across the board. If I could get out of class before Naruto, I might have an actual chance of escape.

A twitch was sent up my leg. I grabbed my pocket and shot up. Was it Lewis that was texting me? I grabbed the phone and flipped it open under the table, fully excited. I could feel Naruto's eyes but I didn't care. The loading bar flashed across my screen. I didn't know how much more suspense I could take.

...Then it popped up...

**After class, sneak outside.**

**I have set up an appointment with your mother's stylist today.**

**If you want to get out of this fame game, you're going to have to play with it first.**

**Meet me at the back gates.**

**-Sasuke**

My head dropped onto the desk with a loud thud. I could feel Naruto's eyes burning a hole through the back of my neck and the wide, dopey smile on his face. "Don't say a word or I'll kill you," I grumbled. I was starting to wonder what kind of school this was: no one seemed to notice the talking, the teacher didn't notice us walk in, and there are five arrogant assholes called princes that rule the school.

Ten minutes after receiving the text, the bell rang. I pushed my whole body away from the table and ran out, far away from Naruto. My long pink hair cascaded away from my shoulders. Maybe if I went out the front gate, I could get away. But then away, if I don't go with him, my hope of staying away from the lime light would be gone. I guess I looked almost insane, pacing back and forth between the front hall and the back hall. People began to give me strange looks and one person even asked if I needed help finding my class. Finally I twirled one last time on my toes and walked to the back hall. Students were watching to see if I turned again and seemed shocked when I didn't.

I made my way to the back gate. My eyes scanned the area for the chicken haired idiot, but instead, I found a tall boy in a gray beanie and normal clothes. The boy walked up to me with that sly smirk that only belonged to the damned Uchiha himself. "Took you long enough to show up," Sasuke opened up one of my hands and placed a bag in it, "You can go change behind the shed over there. No one will notice. I did it."

My body paused. What? Behind the shed? My eyes stared at him long and hard, trying to figure out his true intentions. I had a bad feeling about this. "Why don't I just change in the car, limo, or whatever?" my lips quivered. I did not like the fact that someone could watch me change. I always had the horrible feeling that someone would sit there staring at my body like it was a piece of meat.

"We will have to walk a block before we get to the car. Stay in that outfit and we'll be caught for sure," Sasuke remarked, pushing her toward the shed, "Now hurry up. We have a time limit."

I sighed and ran to the shed. I began ripping off the school tie, leaving on the white button up shirt. Then I pulled off the skirt and school shoes. My body ached to be clothed again. I hated the feeling and tried even more desperately to rummage through the bag. I pulled out a pair of jeans and flip flops. As soon as the button was pulled through and the zipper was zipped up, I felt a lot better. I noticed that he had packed another shirt and a beanie to match his. I slapped the slouchy beanie on my head and left the shirt in the bag. Now I felt a lot better, but I still felt something in my stomach like someone had been watching me the whole time.

I ran out from behind the shed to Sasuke. "Let's get this over with," his eyes surveyed me over and over. Then he just grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the school. We walked out of the gate in silence. Even though we were alone, I still felt the eyes of someone watching. I looked up at Sasuke who seemed unfazed by the situation. I began to zone out as a failed attempt to get my mind of the situation.

How much was my life about to change in the next few months? It had already seemed like my life had turned on me in the past few days. Now I was a slave to the circus of the entertainment business with a perverted, spiky haired kid as my ring master. But this ring master, he seemed to have a lot of knowledge of this business and seemed to know how to manipulate everyone into his own doings. I wonder what had happened to him that made him know so much.

Interlocking fingers snapped me out of my little day dream. My head jolted up to Sasuke. He just smiled like he knew what he was doing. Smartass, but what a beautiful smart – wait, what am I thinking? This was Sasuke...the guy who was using that Ino girl, the guy who is using me, and the guy who is manipulating everyone around him. Well, I guess if I think he's a beautiful boy, it's not that bad, because he really is gorgeous.

My thoughts began to change as I felt the same feeling in my stomach as before. "Sasuke, is someone watching us?" I gripped his hand as I looked around.

"Possibly...You better get used to it just in case our plan doesn't succeed," I watched Sasuke's head tilt toward the sky, "I'm going to do whatever I can to help you but please do know that you are going to have to put up a role for those on the other team and for those who are involved. I'm sorry to say but your playing for control of your life."

"So, basically, I have no control at this time," Sasuke sighed and shook his head. I stared at him for a minute. Questions began to form in my mind. Why was the cold hearted prince trying to help me out? I stared at him for a few more seconds, trying to form the words that I really wanted to get out. As soon as I began to open up, we stopped and he interrupted my thoughts, "We're here."

Our feet were now at the edge of the sidewalk, facing a gray car. It was a fancy car that you would see many celebrities driving. Personally, I didn't care for the car, nor did I care what the price or brand it was. As long as it was safe and got me to where I was going, it was a good car.

We sat in our assigned seats; him in the driver seat and me playing shot gun. The vehicle beneath me began to rev up. It sounded like a low growl, almost like one of a large dog. It was obvious that Sasuke's father had paid extra money to get the fancy car to seem even fancier.

My eyes played with Sasuke's figure. He popped in a cd, pretending not to notice my stare. His fingers played with the seek buttons. Lyrics began to blare out from the speakers:

_I want to take my head  
And cut it open extra wide  
Want to examine oh the thoughts that seem to circle inside  
Electrocute my thoughts  
Or put myself on stand-by_

_  
I'm so over, I'm so over you  
Let's open up the sky  
And let the clichés pour  
Everything has been executed better before  
8-bit fantasies, I'm yesterday's technology  
Follow the leader, jump off with me_

The band sounded smooth and original. My back slumped over in relaxation. The lyrics stumbled over each other with rhythmic convulsions. I could hear Sasuke's voice sing softly with the lyrics. Then came the chorus and his voice, along with the speakers boomed. The lyrics rushed out of both of vocalist's mouth just as fast as Sasuke's and the lyrics were easy enough for me to catch onto. Singing softly to the song was the hardest thing for me to pull off because there was so much emotion in both of the boy's mouth that it seemed to beg for a reaction.

_Oh my god,  
I want to tear you apart  
I am walking but I'm still asleep  
Oh my lord,  
this is blasphemy  
Wake me up before I fall too deep_

"The band is Action Action. This is actually an old cd but I love them anyways," Sasuke turned down the volume slightly so he could hear if I wanted to converse with him. I pushed my bangs to the side of my forehead as if I was preparing for battle.

"I like them," those three words were the only thing that I was able to come up with. It was an anticlimactic end to my battle preparations.

"That's good, I guess," Sasuke's eyes never changed. They stayed focused on the road like a good driver - those beautiful, dark eyes. And there I go again, thinking about how pretty he is. Well at least there is no attraction; just...well there might be some, but nothing to react upon. Think seriously now Sakura. Why would you ever get together with a manipulator like Sasuke? You wouldn't...or you shouldn't...

My thoughts were broken once more by the breaking of the cars. It was silent and smooth but you could still barely feel it. Sasuke turned off the car without a word and got out. He stood there, holding his key, waiting for me to get out so he could lock the door. I unfastened the seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Right after closing the door, there was a beep and the car was now securely locked.

My legs jogged over to Sasuke, stopping to let him lead. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I looked up at him with confusion, "Why?" He looked down at me and smiled. We began to cross a road to get to an alignment of shops. We hustled across, hoping not to get hit.

"Might as well get used to this...you haven't heard half the plans my father has for us," his words hit me directly. So there was now a list of manipulation. Our webs were getting weaved very tightly around each other.

My feet stopped in the middle of the road we were crossing. "What the hell do you mean by that?" my voice roared as I jerked my hand away from his. Car horns went off around me. I could feel the road rumbling beneath my feet and my hair showed the wind following the cars. Sasuke wrenched me up and out of the road by my waist and hustled me to the edge of the road.

"Next time you plan to freak out, don't do it where we can get killed," the sarcasm seethed through his voice. I couldn't tell if it was the embarrassment or the fact that I nearly got us killed. He dropped my waist and ran his hands through his hair. The spiky mess remained the same. His chest dropped with a sigh and his fingers grabbed my face, "Listen, I don't have to deal with this and I could turn this whole game into one against you. Don't do anything like that again."

And so the real beast came out as if I hadn't seen it or one like it before. My hands twitched, aching for them to slap against his creamy face. My body tensed up, feeling like it would never budge. He intertwined his fingers around mine again and dragged me along. We were only one shop away and to my shock, people had been watching us fight. My face suddenly flushed.

We entered the stylist's office with no time to spare. A man around his early 30's ran up and began to coo over Sasuke and I. My face turned a bright red, both of us putting on a fake smile. The man was barely taller than Sasuke but dressed in Valentino clothing with a signature pair of Gucci sunglasses on top. His long black hair was messy and fit his gorgeous tan skin perfectly. He looked like he was from an Indian descent but he was remarkably handsome.

"Okay honey, your mom says she wants you beautiful and I think we can make you gorgeous!" the man smiled and began to play with my hair, "My Gah! So many split ends, but the color is DAZZLING! My name is Marco but you can call me Mark."

Mark flamboyantly bounced around the room with enough energy to fill the school during the morning prince rush. While he was bouncing around, I finally got enough time to eye the décor of the boutique. There were gold colored walls with crimson curtains over the big sit in window. There were two black couches in the corner with a black table. The only thing that was pink in the whole room was one little flower in the vase on top of the black table.

Sasuke pushed himself over to the black couches as Marco pulled me over to his styling chair which was adorned with silver, mauve and purple. "Only for royalty," Marco smiled, pushing a black piece of hair from his eyes. I sat down. Soon enough, I felt a long drape being placed around me and my hair being pulled out from under it.

"Okay honey, your hair is spectacular and all I'm going to do is give you a cut and add more light pink to your hair. You know that cute shag that Taylor Momson has? Well honey, I think that a sexy shag would be amazing on you. What do you think?" He was speaking so fast that it knocked me off track. My face turned red and I merely nodded because there was not much I could say to him. What was my actual choice anymore?

Tin foil surrounded my head. Pink...more pink was being added. I could tell that he was adding more than just light pink in. My eyes looked in the mirror in front of me which was directed at the black couches. The tall body on the couches seemed to be ignoring my figure completely except for a few glances. Occasionally Marco would dance in front of me, blocking my view.

I tried to drift off to my thoughts so I could ignore this man in front of me, playing with my hair and the horrid man on the couch. Nothing worked because all my thoughts were now swirling on this situation like it was everything important to me. I sighed to release my anger. Just as I did, Marco's hand outreached toward me, "Time to wash."

He led me over to a chair in front of a little sink. One by one, he pulled out the silver foil from my head. I was an alien no more. The chair slid down for me to rest my head at the end of the sink as he washed. He began to hum the music in the background. After a few minutes of lathering and rinsing, he pulled me back up. My wet hair slapped against my back. I shivered as the cold water went rushing down my spine. "Don't worry about your clothes darling, those will be taken care of after this," Marco grabbed my hand and brought me back to the mirror.

A shrill squeak came from my mouth when I saw my hair. The light strawberry blonde had been taken out from my hair and was now replaced with many streaks of light pink. Marco giggled mentioning something about girls and their hair. I closed my eyes and wished that this was all a dream. And I also sunk out of reality until the hair dryer came off and I felt my head become lighter and lighter with each snip of my long hair.

Tears began to flow softly down my cheeks. My hair was being murdered by my mother. For one second I looked in the mirror, having to hold in my scream. My wide green eyes began to pop out as I stared at my image. Marco shook my hair and started cutting my bangs, thankfully blocking my image. Although he did so, this time he managed to leave Sasuke's body in the mirror. Now he was staring at me intently.

The haircut that stole my soul was finally over. I stood up and shook off the remains of my long hair. The tips of my fingers ran through my hair which now only went to my collar bone. Marco placed a hand on my shoulder and quietly apologized for the amount of pink, saying he went over board. I turned around and hit the chest of a very tall figure. I looked up at him, trying to move the tears from my eyes before he noticed. Sasuke placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him, "Marco, do you mind if we have a moment?"

I heard Marco walk up the stair and close the door. As soon as he was gone, Sasuke released me. I looked up at him, daring him to say anything rude. "What a gentlemen? One moment, you are a beast, the real devil and next you can be a prince," I glared at him, wiping more tears away. He ran one hand down the back of my hair.

"No need to be upset at me...I mean it isn't like you just got me killed," Sasuke looked down at me, "Anyways this is just the first part in your mother's plan. I think this is the one that will probably be the hardest on you."

"How much am I going to have to go through to keep this fame dream from becoming a reality?" I whimpered loudly, pounding one fist on his chest. His fingertips went through my hair, sending a shiver down my spine.

"What would you do if I told you that we might have to play this fame game for longer than you expect? They are going to get you interviews and jobs and it's our job to ruin this. You are an actress playing the role of a model. Play your role right and we'll win," Sasuke placed a cheek on the top of my head and pushed me away slightly, "Marco is waiting upstairs for your make up and wardrobe change. After that, how about I take you out to eat?"

I pushed myself away from him, feeling weak, "Just this...fine, I'll deal with it but you better feed me something good afterwards."

My feet stumbled up the stairs. I saw Marco waiting in a plush seat around a vanity mirror and giggled. He was hugging a teddy bear, putting bows in its hair. As soon as he saw me, he jumped up. "Ah Ms. Haruno, please take a seat. I was just getting it warmed up for you," he grabbed my hip and sat me down. I grabbed the bear he was holding and held it close to my chest. Marco frowned.

"Do you not like what I have down to you?" he twirled one finger around his hair and leaned on the bar before the mirror. I put on a fake smile and looked up at him.

"It's a bit too much too fast. I think it is very....Fabulous," I almost cringed at the word. My hair was gone and now it was pink. Honestly, it didn't look bad but it wasn't my bag of chips. I'm sure it was bound to grow on me but it was really giving me an eye sore now.

Marco made me relax my face as he put powder and councilor on my face. Bye bye pimples! I opened my eyes once or twice to see exactly what he was doing. He had put a light violet eye shadow on my eyes and lined them with black. My lashes were thick and coated in jet black mascara. The combo between my hair and face was looking better. I think I looked pretty, nothing special....just pretty.

Marco did my nails in a crimson color and sent me out after they were dry. The room he sent me into was aligned with many different clothes. I peaked at a few shirts and just smiled. They were too fancy for my tastes. Marco was so happy that I didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying something rude or bad about the clothing. "They are just so pretty I can't choose. You seem to be really good at this fashion stuff so why don't you pick?" I smiled and played with the sleeve of a random shirt.

Marco jumped with joy. He ran around and threw three completely different outfits at me, finally shoving me behind a purple curtain. I stripped down to a striped tank, a dark gray sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. When I walked out, Marco looked me up and down then screamed, "NEXT!"

This happened two more times with one outfit that was a miniskirt and a ruffled shirt, then with a pair of blue jeans and a button up shirt. Finally, right before he shoved me in again, I asked him to hold on. I grabbed a chocolate brown sweater with a denim skirt. I pulled on some black tights and a long pair of boots. When I came out he just shook his head. "Honey, I like the bottom but ughhh the top?" Marco picked up a burgundy, ¾ sleeve tunic that had its own flow and threw it at me. I changed again and he smiled.

The ordeal was over. Now all was left was dealing with Sasuke. When we walked back downstairs, the windows were tinted navy blue and the street lights were on. Sasuke was perched on one couch, texting a random number. His eyes looked over at me and he jumped. "He did a number on you," is the only thing he said. I wasn't sure to take it as a compliment or what. He threw his phone into his back pocket and grabbed my hand.

"I'm hungry."

I turned around, trying to stop the pull being put on my hand. "Thanks Marco!" I smiled, waving. Sasuke kept pulling me, making me hit the bar of the door. I could see Marco smile something and mouth something to himself. What my eyes picked up from his lips worried me.

"**That poor girl doesn't know what she's getting into"**

This was the scariest phrase I had ever heard.

Just like usual, the rest of the events skimmed by like a clock running by seconds. Soon I found myself at a table overlooking the city lake and looking up at the glimmering lights above my head. Sasuke was working on texting that same infamous person from before back at Marco's. My green eyes flickered towards his but were stopped midway when a waitress placed a candle on our table. She asked for drinks and I ordered a small lemonade. I didn't care to hear what Sasuke got. He placed his phone on the table and I stared at him.

"Who are you texting?" I asked, playing with the salt shaker.

Sasuke smiled, "Why would you like to know?" I could see the sadistic wheels begin to turn in his head. I just sighed and placed my free hand on my chin. My eyes began to look out at the lake with a dreamy manner.

"Well when you are out with someone, it's impolite to text someone else at the table. Can simple curiosity answer your question?" My new damned bangs fell in my eyes. Sasuke didn't say a word for a while – a long while. The waitress returned with drinks and was ready to take our order. I gulped and decided to pick the first thing I saw on the menu. It was a bowl of chicken and gnocchi. Sasuke ordered a steak.

As soon as the waitress left, I resumed my place on watching the still water. I felt a finger drift across my face and move the hair away from my face. My eyes glanced over at Sasuke and began to roll. I wasn't going to fall for the same kind of romantic charm that he had possibly used to get not only his fans but also the blonde girl Ino. I smacked his hand away and looked at him, "Why are you helping me?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was for my own amusement," the look I shot him said no and he sighed, "Really now? Why?"

"I don't trust you...at all," I took a sip of my lemonade, "And honestly, I know there has to be something behind it. I don't know if you know this or not...hell, you probably do...but I don't and never plan on being famous. Now I know we made an agreement but I simply will not let you use me."

"Hmm, that's odd because from the way it seem that your used to being used," his words stung me. I clenched the table and snarled at him. "Hush now Sakura. If your worried that your mother is making you famous...you are wrong. It's like I told you. You have to deal with this for now at least. Trust me Sakura," his hand reached up at my face again and stroked it gently. My eyes softened. Tonight had been too harsh a night and I probably shouldn't have snapped at him like I did.

Before I knew it, tears were slowly forming in their ducts. Sasuke's fingers wiped them away before they began to slide down my cheek. The rest of the night went well. We ate, then he dropped me off but after that conversation, we never spoke a word to one another. The silence said all...

_He kills me softly, _

_Short and quick_

_Dare I refrain from him?_

_This wicked curse, his wicked frame._

_And as of now, I am merely a player in his game._

_God be with me._

TBC....

* * *

**Dear readers, **

**I am so sorry for not having this up soon. I ended up writing 13 chapters (hopefully that is not a sign of future bad luck with this story). It was just until recently that I wasn't able to write. I had written the first part and then was stuck with what came next. It has taken me so long to finish this due to school. I'm glad this chapter turned out this way and I hope I didn't kill you with the wait...I also hope that people liked it and I will try to come up with more quicker. Thanks again for your comments, and please comment to let me know how I did. **

**Love you all – Charlie.**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry for the late chapter...really, I am....**


	5. A Night Ever After pt one

**Public Act**

**Disclaimer;; I do not own Naruto...or Action Action Lyrics**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!**

**Gaarasracoon**

**SpacePirateGirl**

**xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX**

**xoxoklim**

**bluesapphire19**

**Ayume ****Hanami**** ()**

**xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx**

**Chapter Five – A Night Ever After (part one)  
**

Sometimes I lie down and wonder why I can't be fortunate enough to be able to live a normal life. Tonight I lay down in a stranger's bed, watching the clock tick past three thirty. Life has been moving lately. There are nights where I can't seem to get to sleep and there are others where I wish I didn't get the privilege to wake up...not meaning I wish death, I just want to be able to sleep a day away and pretend the world isn't still falling around me.

Not much has changed since the makeover. My hair is two inches longer and my emotions two lengths shorter. People at school barely recognize me and didn't really care that I changed at all. Naruto seemed to follow me around school, most likely following Sasuke's whims, and teachers just piled on projects and essays.

Home was a different story. Everyday, after dealing with the obsessed at school, I would do homework, eat, and go to sleep. The routine was becoming rather drab and drifting into sleep seemed harder on certain nights. Sometimes, instead of sleeping, I would walk outside my room and prance onto the balcony. There I would watch the street lights below. Most nights I would get the joy of watching my mother flutter around Mr. Uchiha after their business dates.

I had not seen Mr. Uchiha's son, Sasuke since he dropped me off at my house after dinner. Ever since I decided to walk with Lewis to school, we began to arrive later and later, most of the time missing the whole fan girl scene entirely. Lewis didn't seem to mind, but I felt that deep down he was a little disappointed.

Earlier tonight was the same. I didn't sleep. I sat on the balcony, being attacked by pesky mosquitoes, watching the street below. For some reason, I didn't mind the mosquitoes. Their little bites seemed to remind me that even though I don't live the life of a normal teen, I have the normal body of one. The air was starting to get chilly.

Cars raced by fast as Friday night was truly arriving. Last time I had checked the clock, it had read eleven thirty. My body had just come to a rest on the railing of the balcony when I heard a knock on the door leading to my current position. My head rose slightly wishing to ignore the body in the glass door. My mother had saw my movements and walked out onto the balcony.

I grimaced as soon as I saw up close the damage her body was becoming. Like my emotions, she was withering away day after day. Mother sat in front of me and moved a few pink strands from my face, "You are beyond natural beauty. I wish I was like that." Hearing her say those things made my hand ache to fly across her face. Little did she ever notice that I mostly take after her.

"Why are you out here?" I asked quietly as her fingers desperately wrapped around the end of my chin. Her movements were so sad and yet made me feel so alive. Light tears appeared in my water line unexpectedly. She pulled my chin close to her face and kissed me on the head.

"I want to ask you to accompany me to a party tonight," her hallow face brightened up. The tears stopped, turning into a warm glare.

"And why would you invite me to another one of your social events?" my green eyes darkened. Her hand slipped down my chin.

"I can never get anything past you," she sighed slightly, moving her hand to mine, "I was invited by your father to meet at a club downtown. I thought it would best if you came with me."

I stood up and walked back into my room. This was my way of signally to her that I would go. My eyes glanced at my bed, lightly rolling. Already set out was a club outfit: a nice off the shoulder top that began to flow once it hit my hip, black skinny jeans and black boots. I was almost fully dressed by the time she came in. I guess her mother instincts kicked in or that she just didn't want me to look like a total embarrassment in public. She began to apply my makeup and play with my hair until it looked like a (sexy?) wispy mess. Overall, I though I looked pretty, but not a traditional pretty. I felt like I had a bit of a wild beauty inside of me.

We ended up leaving in the limo about fifteen minutes later. From there, the night finally began...

The club was called "The Insomniac." I thought it was a fitting name for a place so bright and colorful. Music could be heard about three yards away from the club. People were aligned in a neat and tidy line. Their fashion was remarkable. Many decided that they were going to be "jerks" and wear bright, neon jeans and some dark band tee. Some decided that they would look like hookers that were slightly more covered than usual and then there were the others who didn't really stand out because they just spotted a formal top and jeans. The club scene seemed exciting but the question why my father would be meeting us here still ate at my flesh.

And in all of the strange, new lights and odd dressed people, I noticed something strange. The reason the line was going so slow was that a bouncer was taking tickets at the door. "What's going on at the club?" I asked my mom. She sat up in her seat and looked out of my window.

"Well, this would explain where your father would be here. I'm guessing a band is playing tonight and your dad is reviewing them," she sat back in her seat and turned on the radio.

"Reviewing them?" I leaned on the window, "What happened to his band?"

"Oh, that's right. I didn't tell you. I'm sure he'll explain everything when we enter the club," and with that, she looked away from my questioning eyes in a way of telling me to stop asking.

The wheels of the limo came to a shrill squeak as the turned the corner and entered the back parking lot. My mother said it was mandatory that I follow her and walk all the way up to the entrance with her. I cringed but I remembered Sasuke's words. I would just have to deal with it, take my fifteen minutes of fame and hopefully be sent quickly into the background.

We stepped out of the limo. My mother followed after me. She brought out her compact and dabbed red lipstick on her lips. I watched her eyes flicker from the mirror to me, imaging that there was a small behind her blue compact. Her fingers slammed the compact shut, placing it into her prized possession; her excessively large Prada bag. "Well I hope you enjoy this taste. It won't be your last," she grinned. The protruding bones in her face began to poke out of her skin.

"Walk."

Her words froze me. I hoped that she really wanted ordering me to walk first. I began to step nervously ahead of her. Her voice echoed again, freezing me in place, "Stop. Now walk like you are actually something."

Ouch... That hurt but thankfully not for too long. I stood up straight and began to trot like a pony. My hair whisked behind me, revealing my full face. The curls bounced like the springs you find in clicky pens. My mother smiled and caught up to me. Being beside her, I began to ask myself if it was really that bitter outside or was my mother's cold heart. I struggled from pulling myself into an embrace as a protection from the wind.

I wondered what it would be like if Sasuke was around. Would he offer me his coat? Would he pretend to care? I shook my head and ran my hand through the front of my hair to the nape of my neck. No, he wouldn't. He would allow me to suffer silently and then, just maybe after it was all done give me some words of hope.

I tried as hard as I could to control my nervous tendencies when we walked in front of the crowd. My fingers were beginning to twitch so bad that I had to shove them into my pockets. Mother, on the other hand, was briskly taking a casual stroll along the side of the crowd. The bouncer took one look at us and let us in.

The inside was no different from the outside with the exception of completely black walls, a stage, and many more lights. The lights that were burning my eyes faded in and out, making it hard to see who was on stage. Mother didn't seem to recognize that I was slipping father away from her until there were three people in front of us. Then she pushed them aside, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the back of the club. It was then I realized how expensive the club really was.

The place where my mother brought me was amazing. On the wall that tended to curl above your head was a wall of glowing music bars that went to the beat and tempo of the music. Every so often, the person who worked the lights would put on a light show, making the people sitting in the circular booths disappear completely. My mother brought me to a table where, sitting directly in front of a case of golden lights, in a circular booth sat my father. He was sitting on a clear bubble seat with his hands placed directly on the candle in the center of the table. He was tall and still as handsome as I remembered when I was little. Jared Haruno's long blonde hair reached his shoulders and seemed even long when he stood up to greet my mother and I. His embrace warmed me up. I dug my head into the crook of his neck like I did when I was a small child. After we let go, his eyes moved from me to my mother. She just smiled and greeted him like she was remembering the old days when everything was simple and they were in love.

I sat beside my dad in the booth. An eager smile appeared on my face. I had missed him dearly. Soon it fell quiet between us as my father returned my eager smile, placing one arm around my shoulders. He drew me close to him, shunning my mom on the other side of the table, then calling over a few drinks for "the ladies" as he liked to call us.

"So how has my girl been?" He kissed my forehead. I giggled excitedly. Then my eyes glowed in the thought that I could possibly avoid fame with him.

"Well, I've been going to a school where girl are crazy," then I glanced down at the table, as an attempt of manipulating my father, "And mother has been really mean lately. She's been forcing me back into model-"

Then the music stopped, taking my Father's entire attention away from me. The lights around us paused. My father pointed out to the stage, "Coming up is the band the company wants me to review."

"Okay, could you explain what you just said?" I laid my elbow on the table, tilting my forearm upward so my head could rest in my palm as I looked at him. He gave a big smile.

"So your mom hasn't told you yet. Well – actually, that's no big surprise," he laughed a bit. Mom's eyes became like two thick lines as she glared in his direction. "Since my band is possibly breaking up soon...well let me explain that first. Remember our drummer, Roger? Well his wife is pregnant and he's decided it's time to quit the business and become a family man. My lead singer and I decided that he made a good choice and it was time for us to return to our families. That's right kiddo, I'm going to be seeing you more often."

I stopped him before he could say anymore and wrapped my arms around his neck. It was a sudden movement and I felt like I could cry. His words were the best thing that could happen to me.

"Well, that is why your mother is here tonight to discuss plan...wait, I'm getting ahead of myself again. Okay. Well the record label was sad to see me go so they offered me a position. Now I go around listening to many bands, writing reviews, and suggesting a few for the company," He smiled bright, "Now to the business you ladies are here for tonight. Sakura, I would like you to come live with me for a few months. A band is staying too at the house and we'll be one big family."

That was the last bit my mom could take. She stood straight up, knocking over her drink. If you were watching us, at that time it would look like a scene from a movie where the girlfriend was insulted or broken up with, but if you heard the words echoing from her mouth you would think she was a mad woman. I can't completely remember what exactly was said since nothing came out but a bunch of hysteric gibberish. However, from her words, one thing was clear: she was not set on having me leave her.

My father left my side to grab her hands. Then I saw why my mother could have possibly been in love with my dad. It was the way he treated her. He rubbed her flushed cheeks with the inside of his hand. I returned back to my position with my head on my hand, simply watching them. My father kissed the forehead of my mother, stopping himself from planting kisses elsewhere. Then he looked up at the sky, blinking away the tears. I knew what he was thinking, 'Alura, how did we let this get this way.' And even though he looked this way, somehow I knew her heart was never his.

My eyes recorded the scene and I knew in my heart that if the spectators' eyes or mine weren't there, they would return to the days when they were once a young couple. My mind flashed back to when we were happy, or at least pretended to be. It was fine with me when they pretended to be in love but it wasn't for my dad. I don't know if my mother ever truly loved him. I reminisced of when we would play in the large swing set in the backyard. My dad would go in between pushing my mom and I. Then when I got going enough, they would act like teenage sweethearts. By the scene I remembered, I'm guessing there was a point beyond all the smoke and mirrors where my mother held my father dear.

My head shook, hoping to forget the past. I hated breaking up the lovely scene, but my heart ached as I watched every second of it. I couldn't let my dad be hurt anymore than what he was in those moments. My lips twitched. I wanted to pick the words that would not to completely ruin the mood. Sadly, I'm not as delicate with words as I once hoped I would be. "Mom, don't worry. Dad will take good care of me and I can transfer to a school close by for the time being," I ran one of my hands through my hair, "Anyways, if I get close with the band I could be on my way to the fame you wanted me to have."

My dad's eyebrows raised, "Fame? What the hell is this talk about?" My father released my mother. I looked down at the table, silently apologizing to mom for not being tactful with my words. My mom looked my dad straight in the eyes.

"Remember Turin? Well he thought it would be a good idea to get the daughter of Alura and Jared to get a little taste of fame for herself," Her words seemed less tactful than mine. As soon as my father heard these words, he decided to shun his body from hers completely.

"Alura...You're...Sick," my father slammed his fist on the table, "You are not letting my daughter become part of your disgusting fame game. Let me guess, like daughter like mother. Mother shows how motherly she is, mother gets better scripts, mother gets better known, and mother makes comeback. Alura. How...How dare you do such a thing? If it wasn't for YOUR "_FRIEND_" Turin, we wouldn't be like this today."

At this moment I felt so ill in my stomach. I placed my foot in my mouth and laid my head down on the table. I heard my mom try to stifle her yells.

"And if it wasn't for you actually falling for me we wouldn't have to deal with this."

"How am I not supposed to love my wife? The Mother of my Fuckin Daughter"

"You sound so fatherly right now. Fucking Daughter? Hmm you sound just like me at this moment."

"I will never be such a foul thing like what you've become. I remember a time where you would run to my arms, and surprise me like...well...like you actually fucking loved me."

"How could I love someone who makes a big deal about nothing?"

"You call this nothing? You call my daughter being brought to this, and all these fake emotions nothing? Fuck it, I'm filing for custody."

"No! She can't leave me! This will draw back all her progress!"

And just before my dad was about to yell some more, the band he came to review started playing. It was a rhythmical tune that brought me back to peace. My parents quit their yelling and focused on the music, although this was easier for my dad than my mom. I smiled as the F Bombs ceased on beating against my ears and their scene had made its finale. My dad must have noticed that I was being consumed with their fighting. He grabbed my hand, "I'm sorry. Go into the crowd, it sounds better that way. You don't need to hear anymore of our argument."

Following his orders, I stood up from my seat and began to push my way toward the singer's voice. His voice sounded so familiar, cooing my heart and mind back into submission. Maybe I had heard him on the radio before, but my mind told me I had heard it somewhere else. I didn't look up, afraid that I might be lost in the sea of people. With my head down, I crossed the vast ocean, getting pushed by people on all sides and getting yelled at by those whom I had crossed. Instead, his voice led me to the third row (the only row that blocked my path from the stage.

I stood there swaying. The fan girls didn't bother me for once, since they were only there to see the band's physical performance. It was then I realized how popular the band was. The adoring fans crowded me from all sides, screaming the lyrics of every song they knew. Then and only at the chorus or when the band yelled for participation, the crowd would bounce around me. Such synchronization was beautiful. Thank God I'm not claustrophobic.

The lights around the club didn't hurt my eyes anymore. They actually drew my attention. When the vocalist hit that one note, my face flung up to his. The note was the note that hit every vertebra in my system, spilling my hopes, my dreams, and even my sanity on the floor. I couldn't remember what line or verse the note was in later, but I think the word that was in the note said "Help." At that moment my eyes linked with his cold, dead eyes. A gasp shuddered from my lips.

Thinking my head was playing mind games, I tried to run, finding it hopelessly useless since I was trapped on all sides. My eyes tried to stray away from him but always seemed to dart back to his pale skin, or his lips laced with toxic. I was falling to pieces in a matter of instants. Hands shaking, I threw them up in the air. The crowd around me followed, dancing around me like the imps who came from Hell. How could a scene this beautiful change to condemnation?

Then he fell into the crowd... and I caught his chest. He was singing to me. He had recognized me. With fan girls swarming his body, tearing at his clothes, he found his footing strongly on the floor. Girls behind me pushed me into him at a hope they could get close. One of his hands touched my face, lifting it toward him. My body shuddered and my lips digressed. "Sasuke..." was the only thing I was able to mouth before almost falling into a coma.

Sasuke smirked and yelled into the crowd. Apparently, the set was over and it was the last of the night. He placed on hand on my back, walking both him and me away from the stage. Camera flashes surrounded us, blinding me. I could hear the rest of the members of the band yell in confusion to Sasuke. He had stopped his set for me...

Before I knew it, we were standing behind the bar. He had walked me out through the back, giving his careless smirk the whole time. We stood out in the cold, no reporters or cameramen in sight. The only two beings around was him and I. His hand was still on my back, pushing toward him. Soon I was being coddled into his chest. His hot breathe hovered over my head. My body shuddered as he let me go and we were still so close.

"Want to go somewhere else?" His words made me lean my head lower, my forehead hitting his shoulder. "I should make you stay, since you are my slave." A sigh escaped my lips. What was he going to make me do? I couldn't go back in there. In between my parents having a flip out over my custody and fangirls screaming over Sasuke, I don't think I would have been able to handle anymore.

Sasuke stepped away. He turned around. His stature started to stride away from me, in that careless slouch he has always possessed. At once, his frame stopped and glanced over his shoulder at me. "Coming?"

My feet jogged to catch up with him. Another shiver ran up my spine. Anything would be better than this right now. The skin on my shoulders crawled with goose bumps. Sasuke's eyes caught my shiver with one hand over my left shoulder. More warmth engulfed my body. Before I knew it, I was loosing all my skepticism to this boy and for just one little moment... I felt like we were best friends, if not more...

We walked down the street in tandem. Lights along the sidewalk played on his face. I could see the sweat glisten on his face. I knew the warmth coming off him had been leftover by his time on the stage. Not many people would have ever noticed how much he was putting himself into his music or the toll it had taken on his body. I looked up and met Sasuke's eyes. A light blush crawled across my face, wondering if he had noticed. He squeezed me closer to him.

"I see your dad is the man reviewing us tonight," Sasuke smirked, "I guess my first actual command to you as my slave would be for him to produce a top report on my band and hook us up with some excellent recording agency."

A sarcastic laugh escaped my mouth, "Why would I do such a thing? Don't you think your performance, along with you ditching the stage did enough to get you signed?"

He clutched onto me. "You have no idea of what it takes to make it big in the industry do you? Tonight was your first time being exposed to the paparazzi. I'm sure we racked up at least three newspaper columns tonight."

"I'm not selling myself. Anyways, what happened to you helping me if I was your slave?" I pushed away from him, "You apparently fucked that up tonight."

I began to walk ahead of him for no real reason. Although I didn't know where I was or where we were going, the streets looked familiar enough. After my outburst, Sasuke didn't say anything or even try to come close. The air was unsettling and I tired of the same scene. My head was too busy to be bothered by him attracting more and more popularity.

Before I could cross the street and start a new block, the traffic light stopped me. Sasuke caught up to me but stayed at least a foot behind me. His lips bent down to my ears. I could hear the words but couldn't see him.

"What if I said I was trying to make you more famous?"

My hand... long and fair... smacked him across the face.

He stood there, our eyes glaring at each other...

And people just walked by...


End file.
